


Anytime

by maevesdarling



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I call this ship: the greatest love story of our time if Disco was focused on the bridge crew, Mutual Pining, Rare Pairings, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevesdarling/pseuds/maevesdarling
Summary: (...)All she wants to do now is to get to her quarters and get some much needed sleep, when a hand lands on her shoulder. “Keyla, wait!” Joann pants when she finally catches up with her. “Where are you going?” (...)Keyla and Joann after the war is over. They talk and explore their mutual crush on each other.





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean they haven't even talked properly to each other? I mean did you see the looks they were giving each other? I can't be the only one who's been  
> shipping them from day one...
> 
> This is a repost from my Tumblr, ussdiscoparty

It’s the end of her shift and Keyla is stretching her legs as she gets up from her console and walks off the bridge, her neck feels stiff and her eyes burn from focussing on her work for so long. All she wants to do now is to get to her quarters and get some much needed sleep, when a hand lands on her shoulder. “Keyla, wait!” Joann pants when she finally catches up with her. “Where are you going?”

“Back to my quarters?” Keyla answers a bit baffled. “Why? Is something wrong? Am I needed at the bridge?” She’s already moving, turning on her heels, but Joann stops her, smiling. “Everything is fine; I was just wondering if you’d like to drink a coffee with me?” Keyla can feel her heat skipping a beat and she blinks in surprise. “I mean, I could totally understand it if you don’t want to or-“

“Actually, I’d love to get something to drink right now. Lead the way.” She says and it sounds so confident, when in reality she was having a mild freak-out because Joann is so amazing, Keyla has been admiring her from afar ever since she got onto the ship. Sure, she had flirted with some of the other crew members, even kissed one or two, but none of them were Joann.

They sit opposite each other in the cafeteria, while Joann talks, Keyla nods along, occasionally taking a sip from her tea (It’s late and Keyla still wants to sleep so she’d rather stay away from caffeine.) They sit for what feels like an eternity and talk about everything that happened in the past few months, both happy they came out of it alive, until Keyla can’t keep her eyes open any longer and almost falls asleep at the table and Joann volunteers to walk her back to her quarters.

The closer they get to her room, the more Keyla dreads the moment of their parting. “We’re here.” She announces with a sign. “Thanks for the drink, and for walking me back, I really enjoyed it.” She has to stifle a yawn behind her hand. “It’s no big deal; my quarters are just around the corner.” That’s a lie, her quarters are on a whole different level of the ship, but Keyla keeps herself from saying that. Instead she moves to shake hands with the other woman, who seems to have a similar idea, which ends in an awkward hug. “Goodnight, I’ll see you!” Joann tries to get out of their embrace and Keyla moves almost automatically and kisses her on the cheek. It’s short, only a peck to the other woman’s soft skin, but they both freeze and then giggle, not really knowing what to do.

“You should go to sleep. Goodnight, Joann.” And before she can accidentally blast whatever they’re having right now Keyla unlocks her door and disappears. She spends a long time rolling around in her bed, wide awake because no sleep will come to her. Instead whenever she closes her eyes she sees the haunting image of Joann’s dark eyes, the smile she had on her lips when they said goodnight, and the softness of her dark skin against Keyla’s lips. She arrives late at her station the next day and when she turns her head, Joann is already there, smiling. “Ready?”

She takes a deep breath. “Always.” _With you_ , she mentally adds.


End file.
